This invention relates to a device for soldering the upper and lower tanks of a radiator for an automobile or an air-conditioner.
According to the conventional method of repairing an automobile radiator, a burner is moved around the soldering area from one place to another to melt the solder for soldering the radiator core plate and the tanks. With the recent increase in the number of automobiles throughout the world, the frequency of automobile accidents has also increased while the conventional repair method described above has the problem not only of being time-consuming but also of being costly.